


fever dreams

by Faetality



Series: i once had a dream [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cuddles, Dragons, Gen, Gen Fic, Hypothermia, Snow, child Chris Agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: He stumbles, hands thrown out to catch him but sinking uselessly through the white. The wind began to sound a lot like wolves.
Series: i once had a dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	fever dreams

_ The snow is over his ankles, soaking through the cloth jacket that couldn’t keep the heat in no matter how close he pulled it around his small frame. The wind howled, icy flakes stinging his cheeks. The forest was dark, moonlight barely butting through the dense branches. The pines bent under the weight of the snow.  _

_ “I want my mommy.”  _

_ He stumbles, hands thrown out to catch him but sinking uselessly through the white. The wind began to sound a lot like wolves.  _

_ He forced himself to stand and keep moving.  _ Dad will be mad if I fail. Can’t disappoint dad.  _ But he was so tired. Every step was like moving through molasses.  _

_ His boot sinks down again. And down. And down. He cries out, scared for a moment that he would just keep falling. That nothing would catch him and the abyss would swallow him whole.  _

_ His ankle twists.  _

_ Shivering and scared and sniffling with tears that warmed his cheeks before they fell and soaked into his pants he drags himself beneath the cover of an embankment. The tree above him had roots that was the closest to a roof he might come; even if the trunk creaked and groaned with the wind.  _

_ Time passes slowly. So slowly. It must be hours though. He’s no longer cold but the darkness remains the same. That is until the shadows twist and move.  _

_ He knows there are monsters in the dark. Outside the windows and closets. He knows that. Daddy had made sure of it. Made sure he knew the monster under the bed wasn't real. Was that was he’s here? He can’t remember.  _

_ The snow is softer than he remembered. He can’t recall why he was afraid.  _

_ The shadow isn’t black. It isn’t even gray anymore. It’s a reddish brown, like the wood of his mama’s jewelry box. The one he wasn’t supposed to touch anymore.  _

_ Shadows didn’t have eyes though. Shadows didn’t speak. “What are you doing out here, Little one?” _

_ The shadow wasn’t a shadow at all. It was a monster. One from the story books about knights and princesses. One his mama told him didn’t exist. One dad said was a fairytale and nothing more.  _

_ They were liars.  _

_ He wants to say something. He really really does. But his mouth won’t work.  _

_ The dragon comes closer. He’s not that big. Not like in the stories. He’s _ big _ but Chris is small so everything is big. “What’s your name?”  _

_ “C-ch-c- Chris.”  _

_ “You can call me Mischief.”  _

_ Mischief is long. Like a slinky. Or a snake. Maybe a snake is better. He slinks closer and Chis isn’t scared. The snow melts under the dragon’s feet. The dragon presses low to the ground and creeps behind him, tail curling around Chris’ middle and head back in front of him. He’s so warm. “Put your hands on me, little one, you’ll warm faster.”  _

_ Chris curls his entire body around Mischief’s neck. Soon he is shivering again. “Who let you out here all alone?” _

_ “M-my daddy.”  _

_ The dragon moves his head. “And I’m not little.” _

_ “Whatever you say, Little One. Sleep now. You’ll be safe until morning.”  _

*

Chris wakes with a gasp. Sweat sticks the covers to his skin and the dream he simply cannot shake. 

It doesn’t matter though. 

It was just a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an early Christmas present for you guys, :)


End file.
